Sonic Villains
The Beginning If you asked me if I had played a Sonic game I would always answer with a yes. I've played that game before. I got a present for my birthday a few weeks ago. It was a Sonic game called Sonic Villains. I had never heard of it before so I thought either I didn't play every single Sonic game ever, or it was a bootleg. Given by the cover picture of three dark looking Sonic characters, (A hedgehog, a fox, and an echidna) I thought it was like Sonic Heroes only Sonic Villains. I couldn't wait to try it since I had never played it before. I poped it in my xbox, and I was of to the start of my worst nightmare. A Tame Start to a Dark Continue Since my mom and dad had left for the rest of the night so me and my friends could have are slumber party without any distubances, we decieded to try out my new game since we were all Sonic fans. Their were only four of us left so we decided to choose teams since their were four teams. I chose Team Dark since Shadow is my favorite character (everyday I would play Shadow the Hedgehog for hours on end), Brad chose Team Sonic, Skylar chose Team Chaotix, and Jessie (My little sister) chose Team Rose. I wanted to go last to show them how great I was at Sonic Games compared to them so I let my sister go first since she would have to go to bed soon. She started out doing the tutorial since you have to do that with Team Rose, but it seemed slightly different. Omochao didn't say His or Hers name (I still don't know that things gender) and voice was a little bit lower. The Farther She got the lower Omochao's voice sounded. Then when she got to the end instead of that high pitched sound you here when your close to the goal ring it was a scream. Now I knew it was a hacked game. When Omochoa was supposed to tell you to touch the goal ring it said nothing. Then Jessie screamed at what she saw. The screen went dark for about 10 seconds. When it went to normal brightness again Team Rose looked Dark and evil. As if the tutorial was to make them filled with evil. Seaside Hill and Ocean Palace weren't any different besides the fact that they where evil and dark with lower voices. She reached the Egg Hawk now, this time it was blood stained as if it had just been through a rough battle. It wasn't long untill the Egg Hawk was deafeted. But when it was, A shriveled up form of Froggy and a horrible looking Chocola came out of it. That was when my sister couldn't take anymore and ran into her room. Brad had to go keep her company so She wouldn't be screaming the whole time. So that left me with both Team Sonic and Team Dark. But it was Skylar's turn to play Team Chaotix. Skylar was feelling uneasy about this game and I was to. We both had our doughts but our curiosity was stonger. When he started his mission was to kill ten hermit crabs. When he found his first one he didn't know how he was supposed to kill it untill he found out that you have to use body slam on it. I'm not going to tell you what happened after that because it's probably what you think it is. It's what happens when you body slam a crab in real life. Team Chaotix was as well a bit darker colored like Team Rose. After he had beaten the level after terribly killing ten hermit crabs and leaving a bloody mess where they where killed at the end it showed Team Chaotix's collection of bloody hermit crab skins that was when Skylar lost his cake that we had for dinner. He said he was done so it was finally going to end with me. Team Dark I started of with Team Dark who was pretty normal at first no changes to character color, no weird evil powers, just normal. I did notice one thing and that was that the Team Blast meter was not filling. I had collected nearly two hundred rings and killed several enemies but nothing happend. So finally I got to the Egg Hawk and noticed that my team blast was already full. I used it. And just as I did Shadow got Glowing white eyes and instead of holding an emerald he was holding the an orb with spikes all around it. The team blast caused the Egg Hawk to explode and what fell right infront of Team Shadow was the skull of Doctor Eggman. That was when we finished using Team Dark and we went on to Team Sonic. Worst Regret When we chose Team Sonic we noticed that they all looked like what they looked like from other creepypastas. Sonic was Sonic .EXE, Tails was Tails Doll, and Knuckles was pale with black eyes. I don't know what Knuckles was from. I also noticed that they where already to Egg Emperor. The Characters where so like how they were in their creepypastas. Sonic floated, Tails had the most realistic Shadow, and Knuckles was pretty much just ordinary. They got team blast all ready so I used it. Afraid to find out what team blast was it happend. Sonic teleported around everywhere, Tails sat down like a doll Knuckles getting ready to throw him, and then Sonic bent down, Knuckes throwing Tails onto him, and finally Sonic leaped out at Egg Emperor Tails getting ready to do the next attack and Knuckles punching his Egg Emperors feet, and the final blow was Sonic, no not Sonic, that thing leeching right on to Egg Emperor's head, ripping it off to show Eggman, and slashing him in the neck. Sonic then runs up to the screen saying: Next time you want to play again, let me know... I'll be ready. The Next Day I didn't get any sleep that night, or any other night since, ever since Sonic told me that I tried to get it out of my head, but it was no use, it just felt like Sonic was telling me that. Just me. Skylar forgot about it the next morning which made me feel more like he was just talking to me. You wanna play again? buzzed through my skull. Suddenly I felt happy, I swear I wore an evil grin. I kind of felt like playing the game again. Category:Sonic Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE